neoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Inhumans
The Inhumans: An off-shoot species of humans dubbed as Homo Imperfectus, though the exact nature of their origin is still unknown. Attilanian theologists speculate that their primitive ancestors were brought to the city by an unknown alien species. The intention behind this remains unknown but the theory seems at least to be supported in part by remnants of seemingly extraterrestrial technology found within the city. This race is physically superior to humans in strength, stamina, speed, reflexes and reaction time, and endurance. The average lifespan of their species is also longer than a normal human in length, lasting about 150 years. However, their immune system is reduced from that of a normal human. In addition to the physical attributes that surpass humans, they are also introduced to a mutagenic vapor known as Terrigen Mists. The Terrigen Mists alter the genetic chemistry of the Inhumans exposed to it. As a result of this, the species have one of two reactions to it. They are either devolved into a more primitive species known as Alpha Primitives or develop superhuman abilities as a result. At first there was an alarming amount of Alpha Primitives generated as a result of the exposure to Terrigen Mists, but these effects were soon linked to the physical condition of the subject when introduced to the mists. As such, the children of Attilan go through rigorous physical and mental conditioning as part of their daily life to prepare for the ritual where they are introduced to the Mists. The Alpha Primitives: This sub-species of Inhumans are the result of the mutagenic properties of the Terrigen Mists adversely affecting the genetic structure. In these cases the specimen develops physical defects and their life-expectancy is reduced to about 40 years. Their mental state is also affected, reducing them to a state of intellect roughly the same as a small child. However, the Terrigen Mists still give them certain abilities by increasing their strength, durability, and improving their immune systems. As a result they are regulated as the members of the menial labor work force. They are forced to do jobs that the Inhuman populace is unwilling or incapable of doing. For years the Alpha Primitives served as slaves to the Inhumans, but this eventually led to a revolt that resulted in the death of most of the Ruling Council amongst other casualties. Amongst those casualties were the parents of Blackagar Boltagon, who took the mantle of Monarch after the death of the Ruling Council. His first act as ruler was to free the Alpha Primitives from their servitude and aid them in building a city under the current city of Attilan. This Undercity has its own ruling party but they are still considered citizen of Attilan proper and must abide the laws of Black Bolt as their King. Attilan: Attilan itself is a highly advanced city by two reasons. The first is that many of the cities technologies are from remnants of technology that appears to be extraterrestrial in origin. The second reason behind this is that as part of the rigid caste system they have in place that their scientific community is comprised of people possessing super intellect or gifts specifically designated to technology and science. Two prominent features of their technology are the barriers that protect them and their ability to transport the city and the island it was built on from one location to the next. The barriers are multiple layers of protection, one of which is an advanced eco-filter designed to filter out pollutants. A secondary field scrambles the electronic signature produced by the island along with dampeners to lessen its presence. The next layer is a projector unit that allows them to filter out their presence from passing eyes. They also have a very advanced hyper-shield made of unknown particles that has survive submersion in the ocean and space travel. The second most prominent feature of their technology, their mobile island, has been used throughout the years whenever the risk from the outside world grew too great. For most of the early years, the Inhumans avoided detection by a means of propulsion through the water like a ship. In certain mythologies and stories there is tales of a “floating island” that never stayed in the same place. Occasionally appearing and then disappearing from one point to the next. This was an effective measure to avoid detection, however it wasn’t perfect. There were times when unwitting humans would wash up on the shores of Attilan. But this was few and far between, and most who came would never leave. The First Great Migration happened during the outbreak of the Bubonic Plague. A man infected with the disease would crash on the shores of Attilan. Though the disease didn’t spread to the populace, fear that another such occurrence might happen caused a panic. To stem this panic and protect themselves, the people of Attilan would sink themselves beneath the surface of the oceans. Their protective dome held against the water and there they remained until it was deemed safe to return above the water. They returned once more to the drifting ways of the island for many more years, but as humanity advanced. So did the risk of discovery. They were once more forced to migrate when a fighter jet would crash into their city. This destroyed a large portion of the city infrastructure including the Halls of Knowledge, a library holding all of Atitlan’s collected history as well as a plethora of books written or obtained by their scholars. As a result of this, the people of Attilan called for the Second Great Migration of her people. This resulted in them utilizing the anti-gravity generators they had built since the first great migration and moving their home to a hidden locale in the Himalayas. When the war between humans and mankind took place, fearing that they would once again be caught in the crossfire they fled yet again. By this point, their scientists were already developing technology to allow for them to teleport the island and her people to any coordinate location. However, their fear that the energy used in such a venture would not be cloaked by their current measures, they have yet to use this technology. Instead, with the aid of their anti-gravity generators, propulsion systems, and the dome that protected them from the oceans depths, they made a voyage into space. The Third Great Migration would find the people of Attilan making their home on the moon for the duration of the war. They remained on the moon during the length of the war, but at its end would return to Earth. They would settle Attilan in a location of the Bermuda Triangle to utilize the mythology of it to their advantage. They’ve further their defenses with a cloaking generator that works to make the island appear invisible to anyone not with in the field. Their scramblers cause ships and planes that wander to close to veer of course and sometimes lead them to crash. And their shield protects them from such crashes or other errant dangers. In the years since mutants have taken precedence in the world, Inhumans have taken them opportunity to venture out into mutant society. Though the risk of contamination reserves this practice primarily to scholars or ventures to procure supplies that Attilan is running low in. The Society: When an Attilan child is first born, they are given a name by their parents. This name is secreted away from all who would know it but the parents and the siblings of the child. When the child develops the ability to speak, they take a designation that they are known by for the remaining years until they succesfully complete the Testing and take a Name in the Naming. To prepare for the Testing, the Attilan children undergo rigorous physical and mental conditioning. At puberty, they take part in the Testing where they are inroduced to Terrigen Mists. After the Testing, they take a Name to be known by and are placed in a Caste of their society based on the abilities they are granted from the Mists. Attilan has a very rigid caste system with no man able to move from one caste to another, barring becoming a criminal. Scientist are the second highest caste, just below the Royals, with the Alpha Primitives being the lowest caste. However, this caste system has become less stable under the rule of the current monarch. By freeing the Alpha Primitives and making them a society of their own, he has subjugated them out of the Attilan caste system. In addition, all unions of marriage have to be approved by the Ruling Council or Monarch. For years, marrying out of one’s own caste was a taboo thing and was never approved except in extremely rare cases. Black Bolt is the first monarch to accept unions based on love. As a result his ruling style is often questioned but none have seen fit to challenge him openly at this time. The Testing: When an Attilan child reaches puberty, they are taken to the Terrigen Caves. Inside these caves are a collection of crystals that produce a mutagenic vapor that affects the genetic chemistry of Inhuman DNA. When the child emerges from the cave they emerge either as an Alpha Primitive or as a functioning Inhuman citizen. As a result of the Terrigen Mists, all Inhuman adults posesses some superhuman ability though the forms it takes are wildly varried in nature much like those born with the X-gene. After the Testing, provided the subject emerges as a functioning member of Attilan, they take part in the Naming Ritual. The Naming: In the same way that many humans or mutants will take a codename to hide their identity, the people of Attilan have developed a ritual that isn’t much different. After passing through the Testing, a succesful Attilanian will take a name. This name is usually derived in some form from a mix of the designation they were known by before taking the Test and a designation chosen in refrence to the abilities they display. However, some children take names without either of those factors based on some desire they only know. As a result, their “True Name” the name they are born under is hidden from the rest of the world. This might be based on the belief that knowing one’s true name offers power over them. As tradition during the marriage of a couple, rather than share a kiss as is seen in the ceremonies of the rest of the world, they whisper their true names into each other’s ear to conclude the ceremony. Another difference in the marriage ceremony of the Inhumans is they do not take the last name of the mate. Their chosen name remains intact troughout their lives.